rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Amon
General Name: Amon Nicknames: Amon Age: 22 D.O.B: December 21 Race: Arrancar Gender: Male Blood Type: O Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6'2 Weight: 180 Hair: None Eyes: Hazel Skin: Black Body type: Athletic Amon has black skin with a single white stripe over his nose, two on his forehead, and on three on each of his shoulders. His eyes are a hazel brown mix. He has a bald head. He wears the usual arrancar outfit like in his picture. He has a burgundy sash around his waist to signify his time as a Buddhist Monk. His hollow hole is located on his solar plexus. Around his hollow hole is a tattoo of the Dharma Wheel, with his hollow hole being the center of the wheel. Amon covers it with his outfit because he is ashamed of being an arrancar. The remnant of his mask is around his neck and the bottom of his chin. The remnant is a large butterfly thorax around his neck. (hollow hierro around his neck.) On the bottom of his chin are two tiny antenna that he tries to keep hidden. Amon tries to cover up all indicating hollow features. His fingernails and toenails are both coated in solid white nail polish. Inside his burgundy sash he carries rusty nails which he sometimes uses as projectiles. Personality Amon has a calm personality with a slightly evil aura. He constantly meditates so that he can keep himself calm. He tries to find serene places to meditate. He doesn't allow himself to get angry because he thinks it will interfere with him reaching enlightenment but he can't always keep himself calm. History Amon was alive back in 502 BC. He travelled alone following Gautama Buddha around southern Nepal. Amon loosely followed his teachings of Gautama. He was never accepted by Gautama because Amon thought that use of violence can sometimes be justified. Amon protected Gautama from numerous assassination attempts. Once Buddha had reached Parinirvana Amon had tried to follow in his footsteps. But after Amon died and he was reborn as a hollow he knew that he had just been reborn on a different realm of existence. He assumed he was reborn in the realm of the Preta, the realm of hungry spirits. As a creature that has eternal starvation. As a hollow he was in the shape of a kingfisher. Amon survived by eating small bug hollows, frogs hollows and small mammal hollows. After what felt like thousands of years Amon finally transformed into an adjuchas. In his adjuchas form he lost his feathery wings and gained the wings of a butterfly while looking like a large kingfisher. As an adjuchas Amon continued feasting on smaller hollows. He had lost his ability to fly once he became a adjuchas. He spent most of his time hiding from bigger hollows and meditating. Without the use of his wings he was easier prey to catch. Amon became a scavenger feasting only on dead hollows. Amon eventually heard about adjuchas evolving into arrancar. Amon was still looking for ways to evolve so he decided to try it. His mask eventually came off and he taught himself how to use his abilities. As an arrancar he found his resurreccion form to be ugly. He thinks his resurreccion doesn't reflect himself. As an arrancar he roams Hueco Mundo and the human world looking for what he sees as beautiful places to meditate. Since becoming an arrancar he no longer needs to hide from other hollows. He hasn't met anyone who he thought was worth fighting but he still would use his abilities to try and make himself stronger. Becoming an arrancar has made him cruel compared to when he was human. He still worships and meditates but he has become prone to violence. Powers and Abilities Amon can use Sonido, Cero, Cero Cornea (In res.), Bala (In res.) Zanpakutō Nirvana: Amon's zanpakuto are fingerless electroshock gloves. Amon is always wearing them. They are white like his clothes. They are also thin on his hands and aren't bulky. If he touches someone with them it emits a small shock that can’t pierce a hierro. Release command: 'Empty and become wind. 'Ressurecion: Ressureccion Amon hates using his ressureccion but if the situation is dire then he'll use it. In his ressureccion his body takes the shape of a large butterfly. He has large white wings, four long black tendrils that extend from his body, and a pincer at the bottom of his tail. The tendrils are sharp and can stab through a hierro if given the chance. Amon uses the wings to fly while in combat since he doesn't have legs anymore. Amon creates a huge blast of air that surrounds himself and resembles a cocoon. The air around him hardens then seconds later he emerges in his resurreccion. Shinra Tensei allows Amon to control bursts of the wind. Amon can use his hands and feet to shoot out bursts of air. He can use the air to knock someone back and he can make a sharp air current to stab/pierce his enemies. It can't be used to stop powerful attacks like ceros. If used against a cero it would only slow it down. Depending on the amount of force Amon puts into this technique, it can easily shatter wood, bones, metal, or stone walls. At a low cost to Amon he can shoot blast of air that is capable of knocking his opponent backwards. Medium cost of this ability allows him to shoot a blast of air that can deflect attacks and bloody his opponents. At a high cost to Amon he can break bones, and stones. 'Ability Level:' In his resurreccion Amon sends out a current of electricity into his tendrils which allows him to shock his enemies if his tendril barely misses his opponent. By bringing all four tendrils before him, horizontally, Amon can make a net of electricity to defend against ranged attacks. A black and white sphere is released from Amon's hands which acts as a center of gravity, drawing in everything in its surrounds to create a huge construct in the sky. He can use this to ability to try and seal his opponent away or to simply destroy an environment. once his opponent his trapped in the construct it begins to condense on the opponent.This ability causes Amon great pain. After using it he loses all his reiatsu for the rest of the battle. His opponent would need a high HOH to escape it. 'Rei Abilities:' Other Items Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Amon's Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-5dqtcbrJI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIqNWrNnQZs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQUsnto_3pw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3UR7nsTLlQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvyOpoXjjlk Quotes “When you base your expectations only on what you see, you blind yourself to the possibilities of a new reality.” “Let go your earthly tether. Enter the void. Empty and become wind.” “Instinct is a lie. Told by a fearful body. Hoping to be wrong” "New growth cannot exist without first the destruction of the old" Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment. The mind is everything. What you think you become. Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth. Holding on to anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who gets burned. It is better to travel well than to arrive. Better than a thousand hollow words, is one word that brings peace. Out of Character Info UTC-05:00 etc. Category:Arrancar